The instant invention relates generally to remote operating devices for wall switches and more specifically it relates to an extension control apparatus for a wall switch.
Numerous remote operating devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to move the levers of wall switches up and down by dependent structures. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,760,035; 3,916,134 and 4,295,026 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.